1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and a printer, which uses a recording system such as an electrophotographic recording system and an electrostatic recording system, and a developer supplying container detachably attachable to this apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Many copying machines and printers currently employed are those of a cartridge type that can be easily maintained.
For example, in a printer using the electrophotographic recording technology, a photosensitive body and a developing device are incorporated into one cartridge that is detachably attachable to a printer main body. Alternatively, a photosensitive body and a cleaning device are incorporated into one cartridge and a developing device is attached to and detached from a printer main body as a separate cartridge. Thus, there are a variety of forms of a cartridge.
Among them, there is also a form of a printer in which a developing device and a developer supplying container are separately provided and the developer supplying container is replaced individually to supply a developer that is an, expendable agent. The printer of this type is economical because it is unnecessary to replace components in the developing device, for example, a component with a relatively long durable life such as a developing roller, every time the developer is supplied. In addition, a cartridge can be easily replaced because it is made compact.
However, it is necessary to cope with leakage of the developer when the developer supplying container is removed from the printer main body.